Basic
by Guardian Panthera
Summary: What would happen if Simba drafted Kovu in an attempt to keep him away from Kiara? And what if his Drill Sergeant just happened to be insane? Well then you would have this story baised on true events,The Lion King, Red vs Blue, and a mess of war movies.
1. Meeting the Sergeant

"Attention!" shouted an lion approaching the line.

All of the lions quickly stood up straight.

Kovu could tell from the stripes on the approaching lion's foreleg that he was the Drill Sergeant and that another lion, a Corporal, was following close behind him.

"Well, well, well," said the Sergeant while approaching the line.

"I asked for lions and they send me lambs." He continued in a sarcastic tone of voice while walking up to a lion.

"Pathetic" said the Sergeant right in the lion's face then walked in front of the line and turned to face them.

"From this moment on you all are no one! I am everyone and I am everything! You will not speak unless spoken to; And if you are spoken to you are to answer 'Sir, yes sir' or 'Sir, no sir', Do I make myself clear!"

"Sir, yes sir!" responded all.

"For the next three months of your sorry lives, I will be your Drill Sergeant and you will address me as such. And I WILL do everything in my power and leoninely possible to make your life a living hell! Understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Now, I want to know who each and everyone of you termites were, and what sorry Pride you decided to dragged your tails from, Starting with you," command the Sergeant, pointing to Kovu.

"Kovu sir! Outlands Pride!" Kovu responded.

"An Outlander huh? Well it's good to know for at least one of you termites, I just might have something to work with!" cooly commented the Sergeant before moving on down the line.

Kovu started to unstealth his claws but thought better of what he was about to do and stealthed them again. Best not to get in trouble on the first day, but then again, Kovu didn't even _want_ to be here in the first place. Ever since he and Kiara had become mates Simba began to have little tolerance for him (not that he ever had any for him in the first place), so it was only a matter of time before Simba drafted Kovu into the PLMC, The Pridelands Leonine Marine Corps, famous for their elite training and lions and infamous for the methods used to train those lions. But Kovu quickly refocused his mind as the Drill Sergeant began to reach the end of the line.

"Chagina, Okavango Pride!"

"Kijana, Greenlands Collation!"

"Nuru, Angel Pride! "

"Jinkens, Sa--"

"Jinkens? What kind of name is that," interrupted the Sergeant, not at all concerned about being rude.

"I don't know sir, that's just the name they gave me where I came from" answered Jinkens.

"And where did you come from 'Jinkens'," said the Sergeant putting an unnecessary emphasis on the last word.

There was a short pause

"The San Diego Zoo sir" said Jinkens gritting his teeth slightly.

"What the adiann is a zoo?" said the Sergeant making Jinkens... rather angry. (I hope you get that, I'm sure kahllynn will)

"Honestly sir! Is that adianning necessary!" fumed a pissed off Jinkens.

There was a short a pause, one of the Sergeant's eyes begin to twitch.

"Necessary? Your going to dare to backtalk me termite? But then again, you always have to be prepared for the unexpected; you never know when someone may pull a gun on you!" the Sergeant yelled pulling a combat eight-shell pump-action shotgun out of nowhere, loaded it with one paw, and aimed it directly at Jinkens' head.

"Umm, Sir are you just pulling out that shotgun to illustrate a point?" whimpered Jinkens just like a scared little cub.

There was a long pause.

"I'm afraid not Jinkens," said the Sergeant then knocked-out Jinkins with the butt of the shotgun.

"May this be a lesson to the rest of you termites!", shouted the Sergeant throwing the shotgun aside, it flies through the air and breaks the windshield of a nearby humvee.

"What lesson is that?", accidentally burred out a lion.

"What was that!", shouted the Sergeant getting up in the lion's face.

"N-- n-- nothing sir," stuttered the lion.

"Nothing my paw! I'll tell you that was; that was disrespect! Now drop and give me fifty!" ordered the Sergeant.

"fifty what?" nervously asked the lion.

"Push-ups! Aiheu Damn it!", roared the Sergeant grabbing the lion by the scruff with his claws unstealthed and shoving him to the ground.

As the lion painfully started counting off his fifty, another lion started to laugh. The Sergeant was on him in a heartbeat.

"What is so funny?" Sergeant demand of the lion.

"Nothing sir!" says the lion quickly, smiling nervously.

"What are you smiling at? Do I look like a comedian to you?" said the Sergeant giving the lion a death stare.

"Sir, No sir," he responded, the color draining from his face.

"You see those barracks?", interrogated the Sarge.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant!"

"Run five times around them!" declared the Sergeant. However the lion just stands there like an obvious cub.

"NOW DAMN IT!"

"Yes sir!" quickly says the recruit running off.

"Corporal make sure he runs them, and don't forget to "motivate" him," says the Drill Sergeant to the Corporal standing next to him.

"Yes sir" says the Corporal, pulling out a Desert Eagle then chasing after the private.

"Getting going you termite!" shouted the Corporal, then firing at the lion's paws.

"Man, these fools are crazy!", shouted the lion (which, ironically, just happened to be Kovu's very thought and almost all the lions on the line) before turning the corner.

Finally the Sergeant addresses the privates left standing.

"Your souls may belong to Aiheu, But your sorry tails belong to the Marines! "

Kovu remained silent.


	2. Sound Off!

Dear Kiara,

Yesterday began my first day of basic training. I know I've been gone for only a week but it already seems like an eternity without you. Anyway, the other lions and I aren't sure but we think our Drill Sergeant's mentally unstable or something. In the first _hour_ we were with him he sent three lions to the medic and some of the older lions have told us that, that was him on a good day. I hope that these three months pass soon.

Love, Kovu

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kovu was back home in the Pridelands. No PLMC, depersonalization processes, or insane Drill Sergeant. Just him and Kiara watching the sun rise over the horizon, Kiara's head buried in his dark mane. "I love you Kovu," said Kiara lovingly to him. "I love you too Kiara" tenderly replied Kovu. They began nuzzle as the first rays of the sun shot over the grasslands painting the sky a beautiful array of colors, Kiara began to lick him on the cheek...

_You got to get up! You got to get up! You got to get this morning!_sounded the bugler cutting through the stillness of the morning.

Kovu growled as he reluctantly woke up, he had been having a good dream... But how could he sleep with that damn bugler playing Reveille?

"But mom I don't want to go to pouncing lessons," groaned Kijana not really used to wake-up call yet.

"All right you termites!" shouted the Sergeant storming in fully dressed, "Attention!"

Every lion in the barrack arose groggily to attention, Kovu was the first up. However one still remained...

"Kijana! Up now," demanded the Sergeant.

"Just five more minutes...," moaned Kijana.

Becoming upset at Kijana obviousness, the Sergeant walked over to Kijana's bunk and flipped the whole bed, if you can call it a bed, onto the ground. It landed with a crash.

"Ow," painfully said Kijana from under the mattress, "So I'm guessing that's a no..."

"Twenty now termite," shouted the Sergeant louder than usual so that Kijana could hear him from under the mattress.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Now that all of them were fully dressed Kovu (and the others) were running their five miles for that morning. Which was no problem for Kovu, when he was a cub Zira used to make him do he same thing, except he ran ten. 'Too bad that can't be said for some of these guys,' thought Kovu to himself. but shook the thought from his mind as they began to start "sound off" or what ever the heck it was called.

**Sergeant**: "I don't know what I've been told!"

_"I don't know what I've been told!"_

**Sergeant**: "But the pride life is getting old!"

_"But the pride life is getting old!"_

**Sergeant**: "So, to help me find new ways to kill!"

_"So, to help me find new ways to kill!"_

**Sergeant**: "I enlisted for three months or two!"

_"I enlisted for three months or two!"_

**Sergeant**: "Sound off!"

_"One, two!"_

**Sergeant**: "Sound off!"

_"Three, four!"_

**Sergeant**: "Break it on down!"

_"One, two, three four!"_

As they finished their run and "sound off" some of the lions laid down on the ground gasping for air.

"Wha-- what's the whole-- point of this-- Sarge," gasped Chagina.

"Why? Are you in pain termite? Well good! Pain is weakness leaving the body! And I will **not** tolerate weakness in this outfit!" ranted the Sergeant.

"Well then screw that," yelled Chagina getting his second wind.

"Yah!" said Jinkens backing Chagina up, "Why the hell should we listen to you?"

"Yah," shouted the whole line in unison with the exception of Kovu, he knew better than to adiann with the Drill Sergeant.

"You best get back in line now termites before something _bad_ happens to you all," coolly said the Sergeant to Chagina's face.

"Or what are you going to do you maneless son of a hyena?" asked Chagina.

"Oooooohhh," said all the recruits acting like cubs did when one cub said something mean to another.

'Oh, for the love of Aiheu,' thought Kovu, 'This isn't going to be good,'

The Sergeant gives the incompetent recruits the death stare.

"Corporal," said the Sergeant dangerously.

"Yes sir" said the Corporal slightly sighing. He knew what was about to happen.

"Get me my field knife"

**1 hour later...**

"Who's the maneless son of a hyena now termites?" questioned the Sergeant.

"We are sir!" replied the now maneless lions. (including Kovu)

"Good, now drop and give me fifty, and don't forget to sound off!" added the Sergeant.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Poor Kovu... Oh well, better him then me.

Kovu: Hey I herd that!

Quiet termite! Anyway... Thanks to Kiara 01 and thewierdrocker for reviewing! And if any one new is reading please review. (whimpers with cub eyes)

Kovu: Loser.

That's it! Corporal get me the Sarge's field knife! Oh, thanks for reading bye!


	3. Meeting the Gunny

**Mlinzi**: Greetings, I know this is Kovu's story and I'm in Leo's Journal, but at the moment both Guardian Panthera and Kovu are in the hospital at the moment... something about a knife-fight. Anyway, Guardian Panthera would like to give his thanks to the following reviewers: Kiara 0, I'm Luki, Fangirl of Many Things, Sniper-experiment-5-1-0-Alpha, and theweirdrocker. Also, he requests any new readers to please read and review. Thank you for your time.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dear Kiara,

Things have been going a little better around here. No one's arguing with the Sarge anymore. This is mainly due to the fact that he shaved off all our manes! It was all Chagina fault he had to backtalk the Sergeant... At least we don't have to deal with him tomorrow, that's when were being given our firearms. Most of the lions are hopeing we'll be getting M-4's. Anyway, I hope you're doing well.

Love,Kovu

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"All right you termites, today you will be issued your firearms, you will be expected to maintain and keep them secure. However until next week you will NOT be firing them what so ever, anyone found discharging their rifle prematurely will be severely punished. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Now line up and you will be issued your rifle."

"Corporal!"

"Yes sir"

"I trust you can do this yourself?"

"Yes sir!" said the Corporal saluting the Sergeant as he departed.

"All right You are all being issued M-16A2's Now come up here and get your damn guns!" said the Corporal.

"All-right, super cool awesomeness!" said Kijana.

"Adolescent..." sighed the Corporal.

And before Kovu knew it all the M-16's were gone quicker than meat in a group of hungry lioness.

"Sorry Kovu, looks like you're have to see the Gunnery Sergeant for your rifle," The Corporal told Kovu. "He's in the Armory"

"How will I know him when I see him?" asked Kovu.

"Trust me you'll know him when you see him," said the Corporal before leaving.

Kovu sighed, he had herd stories about the Gunnery Sergeant (or the Gunny as the older ones called him). Supposedly the Gunny was a lot better than the Drill Sergeant, but on the pretty much on same level when it came to mental stability. Then something just occurred to Kovu. Why did the Sergeant get all up on their tails about not firing the guns? He didn't give them any ammunition! 'I swear next time I see Simba..,' He started thinking of several ways to get back at Simba almost all of which included kicking him in the... Well you get the idea. However, Kovu cut his thoughts of revenge short as he entered the armory.

"Hello?" Kovu called out.

(silence)

"Hello," Kovu called again.

A lion stepped out from behind a door. Kovu noticed he had a rocket launcher slung on his back.

"What do you need termite?" said the lion.

"You must be Gunnery Sergeant?" said Kovu.

"That depends," said the lion, "What do you need?"

"My outfit was issuing rifles and they ran out, so I came to get one," explained Kovu.

"What rifle do you need and what caliber?" obviously identifying himself as the Gunny.

"M-16, 5.56 mm" said Kovu.

"A1, A2, A3, or A4?" asked the Gunny.

"Umm, A2" responded Kovu remembering what the Corporal said.

"All right give me a moment" said the gunny siting down at a computer.

"Sir, permission to speak freely." said Kovu interrupting the Gunny from whatever he was doing.

"Granted, what the hell do you want?"

"With all respect sir, Why are you carrying around a rocket launcher?" questioned Kovu, curious to why he seemed to be carrying it around everywhere.

The Gunnery Sergeant gave Kovu a look which clearly indicated it was a question that he didn't get often. But he shrugged it off and decided to answer Kovu's question.

"Because the Alpha PLMC SPEC-OPS issue anti-vehicle 200mm heat-seeking rocket launcher is the ultimate infantry weapon, combining power, accuracy, and mobility into one weapon that can withstand all the trials of combat... that, and it looks pretty bad ass, Who-ah!." said the Gunny.

There was a short pause.

'Aiheu give me strength,' thought Kovu, 'I'll just get what I came for...'

"Ok...," said Kovu, "So, where do I get my M-16?"

"All right, here's what you need to do, what you need to do is go down to the front desk and ask the lion siting there for the passcode, they change the codes every day so always remember to do that first. After you get the passcode you need to get an authorization key to work the elevator, get that from the office in the back of the building. Once you have the authorization key you needed to get the passcard...

**One hour later...**

...then take the elevator up to the thirteenth floor, there will be two guards standing at the door when you get off, but as long as you got the password from Corporal Leon you'll be fine...

**Three hours later...**

...once you enter the room the security will activate and you be cut into little pieces by lasers beams and/or lionesses in their menopaws, unless you gave your paw print, name, rank, Identification number, and your social security number to that lioness back in the front office, then after that, you'll need to call the President of the United States...

**So many hours later, it's pointless to mention it...**

...then once you go all Matrix on his tail open the door, go to the rack, get your M-16, and that's it. It's as simple as that." finally finished the Gunny.

(It's been so long that the bugler is sounding Taps)

Kovu just stood there looking, what I can best describe as, absolutely and utterly stunned.

"Is...there...anything...simpler," said Kovu about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Actually...yes, yes there is, take that hallway down the hall to the left. It's the door that says 'boomsticks', and get yourself one with a M203 grenade launcher."

"Why didn't you tell me that one first?" shouted Kovu.

"Because," said the Gunny, "That wouldn't have been any fun."

'FUN?' thought Kovu, 'Forget about it, at least I didn't have to spend all day with the Sergeant.'

"Now just tell me... Where are the bathrooms," said Kovu, because after standing around listening to this idiot for seven hours he _really_ had to go bad.

"All right, here's what you need do, what you need to do is go down to the front desk..."


	4. Lion Tags

Thanks to Kovu 01, Fangirl of Many Things, theweirdrocker, I'm Luki, and The Ligerion Emperor for reviewing thanks you guys! and I now present the long awaited Part 4 of... 'BASIC'

Don't forget to review or the black panthers will come after you!

(and I'm not talking about the militant group)

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dear Kiara,

Thing are starting to grow increasingly more unpleasant here in basic. the other day when we were issued our guns they ran out and I had to get mine from from the Gunnery Sergeant, he kept me there for 14 hours talking to me! I swear Simba really has it out for me... I can't wait to get back, your still all I think of at night.

Love, Kovu

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Wake up you dirt-bags," Sarge said as he walked down the line of groggy lions which three minutes ago had been sleeping after a spending their first free day sweeping the dirt roads until the Sergeant had deciding that they were clean (which took the entire day)

"Now that I have your attention I would like to congratulate you termites, I have been told by command that you all have been deemed worthy of cannon fodder. And as such you are now to be issued your dog tags."

"So let me get this straight, were being made soldiers, even though we haven't been given medical, combat, or weapons training?" asked Jinkens

"I said you were cannon fodder for a reason, didn't I?" replied Sarge, "Pass out the tags Corporal"

"Res Rir!" said the Corporal with the bag of dog tags held in his teeth, muffling his voice. and began passing out the tags.

Kovu looked down to read his own.

PFC- KOVU SCAR LEONARD

DOB- 1-5-1998

SN- 1123 5813 2134

BLOOD- WHO CARES?

PLMC

"Hey cool man, you got the same last name as King Simba!" said a lion next to him.

"Any relation?" joked the lion.

"Umm, no" said Kovu as he put on his dog tags, hiding them in his mane.

"Have you ever seen that daughter of his, Kiara?" questioned the lion.

"Yah, I have" replied Kovu.

"Man is she hot! I swear what I would do if I could spent one night with her!" said the lion with enthusiasm, "Too bad she's married though... I hear that her mate's some Outlander, you think a lioness with that good a body would have put some thought into who she was going to marry, What do you think Kovu?"

Kovu decided not to answer that statement as he tried not to think about tearing Nuru's throat out...

"And that Nala's not too bad looking either!" added Nuru.

"What?" said Kovu.

"Well she probably has more 'experience' than Kiara if you know what I mean" grinned Nuru.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Kovu accidentally blurted out.

Now it was Nuru turn to be confused, " Wait, what was?"

"Nothing!" said Kovu quickly now think about how to get out of the situation. luckily for him Kijana interrupted Nuru by addressing the Sergeant/

"Hey Sir?" said Kijana.

"What do you want termite?" asked Sarge baring his teeth a little.

"Well I was just wondering sir, why do we call them dog-tags?"

"Because that's just the way it is!" snarled Sarge

"Well, why can't we call them lion-tags? I mean we are lions after all..." Kijana said observingly.

"Aiheu damn it private SHUT YOUR MOUTH or I'll have Corporal slit your throat while your asleep!" shouted Sarge.

"Oh I'll do it too" assured the Corporal.

"I know you would corporal, your good lion" said Sarge.

"Well that's just what I think" said Kijana defending his idea.

"You know what I think?" asked the Sarge sarcastically.

"What sir?" said Kijana sighing, he knew what was coming next...

"I think that you owe me fifty! Now down on the ground!"

"Jeez, get laid.." as he dropped down to do his push-ups.

"What was that!" growled the Sarge.

"Get laid Sir!" Kijana said correcting himself.

"That's much better!"


End file.
